SwanQueen, Le Véritable Amour
by PrettyLoly83
Summary: Regina et Emma ne croient plus à leurs fins heureuse. Alors que tout semble perdu le destin les réunies...


Note de l'auteur:

L'histoire se déroule à la fin de la saison 5 et Kilian ne reviendra jamais sur terre.

Regina et Emma se rapprocheront dans une nouvelle histoire innatendue...

 ** _Chapitre 1_** ** _: Le Chateau De L'Evil Queen_**

Emma ouvrit les yeux difficilement et releva la tête. Où se trouvait elle?

Les épisodes lui revinrent alors en mémoire lorsqu'elle aperçut Rumple et Regina étendus sur l'herbe à ses côtés. Un mystérieux vortex les avaient aspirés dans des conditions qu'elle ignorait. Elle ne semblait pas la seule à avoir oublié ce passage important; Rumplestiltskin venait de se réveiller et grognait en découvrant les écailles sur ses mains. Elle s'appercut alors en se regardant qu'elle portait une grande robe blanche.

-Nous sommes de retour à ce que je vois... constat la voix de Regina.

Emma se tourna vers son amie et fut éblouie par la tenue qu'elle portait; une robe noir époustouflante qui mettait si bien ses courbes et sa poitrine en valeur.

Rumplestiltskin se leva suivit des deux femmes.

-Nous sommes coincé ici dans des conditions inexplicables commença le ténébreux, et il semble n'y avoir que nous trois, bien que je sais que vous ne m'appréciez pas plus que ça il faudra nous serer les coudes. Je retourne à mon château je vous laisse vous deux chercher de votre coté.

Avant que les deux aient pu dire quoi que se soit le mage noir disparut dans un nuge de fumée violette.

-Et bien voilà, il se casse dejà celui l'a! étonnant! ria nerveusement Regina

-On va faire comme d'habitude renchérit Emma, on va faire en sorte de nous sortir de là!

-Viens, on va retourner à mon chateau annonça la reine qui claqua dans ses doigts pour se téléporter .

Emma fut éblouie devant la magnificience de la demeure Royal.

-Enfin... j'aurais peut être dû plutot dire ton château reprit Regina, car il appartient à tes parents donc il te reviends

Emma se mit a rire:

-quand ̀ je pense à cette epoque que je n'ai jamais connue et que vous parlez si souvent!

-Oh tu n'a rien loupé de cette mauvaise époque Emma!

La blonde sourit amicalement à Regina. Cette femme **était** exceptionnelle. La Méchante Reine avait réussit à changer, celle qui était la plus redoutée était devenue une femme très aimée...

19 heures sonnèrent au carrillon de la grande salle de reception de Château lorsque Regina frappa violemment du poing contre la table:

-Putain de merde!

La brunette en avait plus que marre que toutes ses recherches ne servent à rien.

-Regina.. je crois que tu devrais te détendre un peu... on devrait aller manger.

-Me détendre! mais comment veux tu que je me détende! On ne sait pas comment on est arrivé et on ne pourra pas retourner dans Storybrook sans jeté le sort noir!!!

-Merde Regina! mais tu crois pas que moi aussi jen ai plus qu'assez de vivre tous ça! On combat toujours le mal et cela ne se finit pas forcément bien! Killian et Robin sont morts! on aura jamais droit à une fin heureuse!

La blonde claqua la porte violemment.

Regina se retrouva seule dans la pièce qui lui apparut soudain immense et vide...

Elle soupira; les dernières catastrophes n'avaient elles pas suffit? Il falait encore que le destin la renvoie ici? N'aurait elle jamais droit à sa fin heureuse?

Au bout de plusieurs minutes Regina commença a se calmer. Elle se regarda dans un miroir se trouva presque ridicule coiffée comme ça car après toutes ces années elle n'avait plus du tout l'habitude à cette apparence. Elle commença à enlever les pinces qui retenait sa coiffure et redécouvrit alors ses cheveux longs. Cela lui fit un drôle d'effet mais l'amusa un peu.

Elle décida d'aller rejoindre Emma en se teleportant dans la meme salle qu'elle.

Elle apparut dans les cuisines et decouvrit la blonde en train de préparer quelques ou du moins d'essayer.

-Alors comme ça Mlle Swan a l'intention d'empoisonner la Reine? dit elle amusée

Emma qui ne lavait pas vu arriver retorqua:

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça? !

La Blonde remarqua que Regina s'était détaché les cheveux et la trouva tout à fait admirable, ça lui donnait même un air un peu enfantin.

Regina se mit à rire et s'approcha d'elle.

-Laisse moi préparer mes succulentes lasagnes. Va plutôt mettre la table.

-Ok... et dans quelle pièce?

-Heu... dans un des petits boudoirs sur la gauche du 3ème couloirs de l'aile nord.

-Merci Regina... répondit Emma qui n'était pas plus avanvée par les récommendations de la brune.

Les deux femmes prirent leur repas ensemble vers 20 heures. Tout cela semblait si étrange à Regina de revenir dans ces lieux, elle songea à tout ce qui s'était passé pendant toute ces années et aux changements qui s'étaient fait dans sa vie.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix d'une blonde qu'elle connaissait si bien:

-C'est vraiment délicieux Regina! Je comprends ce que me disait Henri au sujet de ta cuisine!

Regina souria poliement et Emma reprit en sapprochant d'elle :

-Ca ne va pas Regina je le sais

L'Evil Queen baissa les yeux et Emma s'agenouilla devant elle.

A cette instant, la sauveuse vit alors que dans l'âme de celle qu'on surnommait autrefois 《La Méchante Reine》il ne restait plus qu'une infini tristesse mêlé a une grande détresse...

Emma prit alors le visage de son amie dans ses mains pour la forcer à le lever et sentit qu'il était baigné de larmes.

-Regina... non... je ne veux pas que tu pleures

-Mais qu'est ce que tu crois? que la méchante reine est trop méchante pour pleurer?

-Regina...

Les pleures de la brunes redoublèrent et Emma prit la taille de Regina pour l'attirer avec elle à genoux sur le sol.

Regina enfouissa sa tête dans l'épaule de la sauveuse et se confia:

-J'en ai marre de tous ça Emma, j'en ai plus qu'assez de cette vie qui ne m'apprend rien, qui ne m'offre rien... J'attends ma fin heureuse mais je crois que jamais je ne l'aurai droit... Je n'ai pas assez payé pour tous les crimes que j'ai commis... Oh Emma si tu savais comme je regrette... Je regrette tant...

-Regina... Ne crois tu pas que moi aussi j'en ai marre? Je suis la sauveuse et pourtant je passe mes journées à me battre sans le moindre soupçon de bohneur et tu crois que ça cest une fin heureuse?

Regina leva la tête et fixa Emma. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si proche de quelqu'un depuis la mort de Robin...

Les deux jeunes femmes s'enlacèrent et se relevèrent pour ôter le couvert.

Le soir venu la gaieté était revenu dans l'esprit des deux femmes qui essayaient de tout faire pour s'ahérer l'esprit.

-Emma! s'exclama L'autre femme, vient je vais te montrer ma chambre

-Sa majesté m'autorise à venir dans ses appartements? ! ria la blonde.

-Dis toi que ceci est un privilège ma chère!

La pièce était royale et Emma ne s'etonna pas quelle était attribuée à une tel personne qu'est Regina. Cette femme l'avait toujours intriguée; pour elle s'était la féminité et la grâce incarnée.

-Allez viens ! s'amusa Regina en prenant la main de son amie pour l'attirer vers une coiffeuse.

-Assieds toi!

-Ok et tu comptes me refaire une beauté?

-Evidemment, ce soir c'est toi la reine!

Regina prit son ancienne brosse en porcelaine et brossa les cheveux blonds de son amie. Regina attrapa une fiole en verre et Emma se retourna brusquement:

-Heu cest quoi ce truc?

-Cest une sorte d'huile merveuilleuse à l'ancienne

-Et cest pas périmé depuis le temps?

-Il est composé d'un conservateur magique cest bon t'es rassurée?

-Ouai...

Regina en déposa quelques gouttes dans la paume de sa main et massa délicatement les cheveux de la blonde.

Regina vit dans le reflet du miroir qu'Emma avait les yeux baisser et regardait les parfums et les soins de la reine sur la coiffeuse, cette dernière en profita sans vraiment s'en rendre compte pour observer les traits de son visage qui lui parraissait si délicat. Emma avait réellement l'air d'une princesse dans cette tenue.


End file.
